This invention relates to synthetic turf systems in general and in particular to systems and methods for producing flat temporary seams between two sections of synthetic turf. In another aspect, this invention relates to systems and methods for forming temporary seams in synthetic turf materials which provide greater lateral strength than previously known systems.
In recent years, synthetic turf materials have been widely used to cover athletic fields, parade grounds, playgrounds, highway medians, areas surrounding swimming pools, patios and the like. Such synthetic turf materials normally simulate a well manicured, natural grass surface in that the synthetic turf material is made up of a multitude of upstanding ribbon-like fibers that are secured to a base or a substrate. Such fibers as nylon, polypropylene, polyvinylchloride, foamed polyethylene and the like have been widely used as material for forming the upstanding grass leaf-like ribbons. Because of the durability of such materials of construction, it is possible to produce a simulated grass surface, or a synthetic turf material that stands up well under extremely harsh conditions. Such durable surfaces are now widely used for the surfaces of athletic playing fields and the like, wherein the synthetic turf is exposed to the grinding, abrasive, and twisting forces, caused by the shoes of athletes, animals and the like, as they walk or run across the surface of the synthetic turf.
Many techniques have been developed in recent years for the installation of synthetic turf materials, especially in outdoor installations. Thus, improved seam techniques for joining adjacent pieces of synthetic turf material together have reduced the number of failures experienced in large, synthetic turf installations. Improved techniques have also been developed for installing the synthetic turf materials over padding to produce a durable playing surface.
One very troublesome problem which continues to plague the synthetic turf industry is in the area of temporary synthetic turf installations. Certain synthetic turn installations are temporary in nature and require a system for securing and removing two adjacent sections of synthetic turn material. One example of this type of installation is the covering of the dirt or "skinned" portion of a synthetic turf baseball field to permit football or soccer to be played. In another example, large installations of synthetic turf have been utilized to provide a temporary turf-like condition within arenas, amphitheaters and the like for special athletic events or exhibitions. While the permanent mating or sealing of two adjacent sections of synthetic turf material is a problem for which many satisfactory solutions exist, in the aforementioned temporary installations there exists no suitable method of forming a flat temporary seam between two adjacent sections of synthetic turf material. Some attempts have been made utilizing zippers or tape; however, these attempts have generally failed due to the inability of such methods to produce a flat seam, in the case of the former, or the lack of lateral strength in the resultant seam, in the case of the latter.
It is, therefore, apparent that there exists a need for an improved temporary seam and method for forming the seam between two adjacent sections of synthetic turf material. It is also apparent that there is a need for a seam which is flat and provides good lateral strength, yet may be quickly and easily parted and reinstalled over long periods of use and exposure to the elements.